


Princess

by janetcarter



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Everyone assumed her dream had been about another man.
Relationships: Devon Adair/Bess Martin (one-sided)
Kudos: 2





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme on Tumblr!

Everyone assumed her dream had been about another man. Maybe that was for the best. It was easier to let them speculate over someone it couldn’t really be, rather than have Devon realize the truth. 

As a kid, Bess had wanted to be her, to live the life of a princess up in the stars. However, upon meeting the fabled Ms. Adair… her fantasies hit G-889’s earth as hard as a marooned escape pod. 

Devon was a princess, alright: snooty, condescending, privileged. If starting campfires and bartering with Grendlers still wasn’t enough for Devon to treat her like an equal she didn’t know what would. Heck, she could summon a hailstorm in summer and Devon still wouldn’t be impressed. 

The thing was, she didn’t _need_ Devon’s approval. She knew her own worth, or at least she liked to think she did. It was just that an ounce of respect from that woman was a rare diamond and, well, Bess was a miner’s daughter. But perseverance didn’t get miners on earth very far, did it? And it was all because of people like Devon Adair. 

So Bess hated the fact she felt what she did, that every time Devon taunted her with a gleam or a glisten she couldn’t turn away even though all she’d turn up was coal. Even worse was watching Devon’s elegant fingertips trace maps and wishing the curves of her own body were rolling hills, when she should be satisfied with the man she slept with every night. 

But she wasn’t, and her secret had become to soot-stained to bear. 


End file.
